The Chaste Love of a Fox
by SHINeegasm
Summary: On a chase for Sasuke, Naruto runs into the notorious Uchiha Itachi! His intensions are known and Naruto's future as a doomed Jinchurriki is evident, but could all of that change with the chaste love of a fox? Rated Mfor yaoi and lemon so don't cry to me!
1. A Fallen Kitsune in your Lap

Eeeep!!! My very first fanfic! Kyaa! I'm so excited!X3

Please go easy on me! Its not beta-ed and its my first one;

Jest so ya know, flames will be used to bake cookies for rabid untrained yaoi fan-girls(Including myself!)

So enjoy and get your ItaNaru on!:D

Though the Sky may seem gray at times and divoid of all hope, among the despair ther is always a single star...

It was going to be really dark tonight, not that it mattered, it only made everyones most hateful and distrustful eyes unable to see amongst the nights light. Which frankly made Naruto feel a little better as he walked home from training on the chilly winters night. He sighed as he walked past the old buildings of Konohakagure he'd grown so acustumed to, and thought again of how wonderful it would be to take the title of Hokage.

But tapping of feet coming in his direction inturupted his thoughts as a bounding Sakura came his way. Stopping to catch her breath before she opened her mouth.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, whats the matter? 'N why are you all sweaty?" The confused Naruto asked. "Naruto! Its Sasuke! He-" "Nani?! What about him?! What happened?!" He inturupted now interested. "He's been spotted in the village near the Hokage tower, we need to go find him! Now!" The blondes face suddenly brightened and he nodded as Sakura lead the way.

As they aproched the familiar tower amongst the leaf, the ANBU surrounding the place were easily spotted and so was the bellowing Tsunade yelling confirmations to the growing crowd. 'The Uchiha has been spotted trying to steal one of the 4ths scrolls, but is now surrounded with more oncoming backup. His defeat is now inevitable"

Naruto immediately ran up to the Godaime questioning everything she knew about the situation,"Where is he? Is he okay?! Did you hurt him?!! Why did you hurt hi-" Tsunade smaked her hand over his mouth,"Naruto, please! This is a very delicate situation, and needs to be dealed with extreme caution" She let go of his mouth only to be screamed at once again, "But its Sasuke! I'm going to lend my help too!"

And before she could question the kitsune any further, he disapered into a blonde poof of smoke.

He avoided all the other ANBU who were clearly not even close to his league and poofed to the scene of the crime that was now taking place. He peered around the room where his long-lost friend was supposed to be and walked aroud cautiously, he knew the blonde haired Hokage was wrong he'd spared against the Uchiha more times then he could count and he knew he was ot to be trifled with.

Naruto suddenly ducked as a kunai whooshed through the air toward his head, the blonde put his arms in front of his face and blocked an oncoming kick. He punched back and by no real suprise his fist was caught, he punched again and was face to face with his old rival.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped only to recieve a smarty Uchiha smirk from the raven. "Why are you trying to steal a scroll from Obaa-chan? Why wont you come back?!" "Hmm.. Naruto, so naive you haven't changed." Sasuke said and crossed his arms,"a weakling like you would never understand." "Then tell me!"Naruto screamed,"make me understand Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared, he didn't have to tell this loser why. Its not like he could possibly help me in defeating Itachi. He swatted at Naruto's head jest in time for the small blonde to duck and punch the Uchiha in the face. "I don't want to fight you Sasuke!" Naruto said taking the proper ninja stance."Why?! "Because you know your to weak to beat me?" He snarled and wiped his now bloodied mouth."You'll never be even remotly strong enough to defeat me! So jest stay out of the way before you make it worse!!" Naruto was taken aback by the hurtful comment he'd herd one to many times and lowered his guard for a split second.

Sasuke sensed it and took the opportunity to escape. The crash out of the Hokage's top window alerted the audience on the bottom and thousands of voices drowned out Tsunade's orders to all the avalible ANBU, while Naruto shook out of his daze and rushed out of the window after his former friend.

He couldn't let Sasuke get away now! He had to catch him now to prevent being lonely again! Lonely...The thought echoed through-out his brain. Sure there were his freinds and former senseis, but now that everyone was now considered full fledged ninjas, they had responsibilities and missions to uphold, and half of them had to leave and were gone half the time.

There was noone the blonde could truely be with the way he'd always wanted. But then his thoughts once again drifted to Sasuke...

However, his thoughts were interupted as two kunai were thrown at him. That jerk was fast! He couldn't even see the Uchiha basterd anymore! Naruto moved his chakra to his feet and sped up in the direction of the thrown kunai, he was waaay to stuborn to quit now!

Sasuke cursed under his breath, why in the world was Naruto following him? He'd already told him he'd get in the way, yet here he was getting in his way! If he kept following him like this then sooner or later the Uchiha would have to teach him a lesson...The raven smirked assuredly, he could do anything to the blonde and he woudn't be strong enough to stop him. He considerded turning back and raping the little blonde but then remembered how immportant the current scroll he had was to Orochimaru and how much trouble he'd get in if it was late (Ha-ha! stupid Sasuke! What is he a little kid?XD) and kept going.

But Nruto was slowing him down! The longer he had to dodge the blonde, the longer he had to avoid leading him to Orochimaru's secrety lair. He stoped in his tracks and a bounding Naruto who wasn't to far away almost ran into him, only to get caught in the heartless Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto straighted up and his own eyes grew wide, Sasuke smirked as the kitsune plummeted from the tree he was standing on to the floor. He'd tourture the sexy blonde later, snickering at his own distasteful thoughts he jumped away. By now the night had grown late and small nocturnal creatures could be herd through the dark, Sasuke had jest reached Orochimaru's hideout and placed the scroll on the scary-mans desk. He streached out and headed for his bedroom.

The small blondes unconsious body layed abandoned and vunurable on the cold forest floor, two dark figures wandered into the same place. The two panted lightly until gaining composure, the light haired figure handed something to his comrad and the other figure nodded taking the objest and putting it into his backpack. He whispered something inaudible before they moved on, or they were about to until they noticed the other still figure with them in the coppice.

The two exchanged glances and the darker haired figure leered in recognition of their very fortunate luck. He picked up the limp and strung him over his shoulder. Sasuke shivered in his thick bedsheets, he felt as though something had jest gone horribly wrong. The uncomfortable chill disapated from his body and he pulled the blankets over his head and fell asleep.

The last sonance heard in the deathly quite forest were the words,

"Fortune seems to be on our side today Kisame, the Kitsune has fallen into our lap..."

Ooh! Did you like?! I hope so!(twidles fingers nervously)

Please review! Tell me if you want more!:o


	2. First Kiss

Yaaay! Welcome back buddies! I'm so glad to see the first chapter was a success! But since a lot of you whined about how short it was I made this one longer, four pages longer to be exact, Gwaaah! My hands are tired But I'm happy to say it turned out much better than the first one! And in admiration to all the wonderful people who reviewed I will reply back!:D You guys are so awesome! Even if it was the smallest of things at least you said something!glares at others( P.s, I still gots no beta so tell me if you see any mistakes)

Kags21: You got it! I hope this wasn't to late for you!

OctoberVampireGirl: Eeeps! Thank you! I curse the people who don't! 0

RaitenKitsune: Done and done!

dragonfire04: Its going to be I'm sure!:3

Vixyfox: Kyaa! San-Q sweetie!-

PirateCaptainBo: w00t! And you no longer have to wait! Thankies

-mOOnsTwilight-Yay! Your review made me smile the most! Thank you!!hands a cookie Prepare aim and FIRE!!!

Miyavi Fangirl: Alright! I'm glad I made you laugh! Saucy jest brings out giggles in people I guess!

StupefiedNarutard: Nyan nyan! Thank you so much for your help and encouragement! You're a very talented writer! I hope I lived up to your wonderful standards!;

itachisgurl93: Bum bum buuuum! We will see!

Lyridium: Wee! I'm flattered! Everyones personalities will change drastically! San-chu!

And for the lot of you who didn't review, I hope I here from you this time!:D

:First Kiss:

The smell of fresh rain reached the sensitive nose of a small blonde kit as he struggled to open his eyes, though there was one problem…he couldn't. Something was keeping him pinned to the very spot, keeping him from opening his sky Blue orbs. _Is it a paralysis jutsu?!_ He thought sleepily, but with much worry.

_Or Hypnotism__ Was he poisoned?! _The barely waking mind struggledto comprehend what was going on, but all for naut. He sighed in defeat, and that's when he noticed it, the reason he wasn't able to move. He sighed again and took in the wondrous smell; it was sweet and had a musky touch to it, like scented pine needles and pink rose petals.

With that one yummy smell stunting his brain and senses, he gave up and snuggled into the dangerously delicious fragrance, prepared to fall asleep again. Though it didn't last for long and Naruto found himself plummeting to the Earth bellow after something ice cold hit the back of his neck. He,"Eeped" and jumped from whatever was holding him heading for the delusive ground underneath.

The blonde closed his eyes, unable to predict if he could make it to the floor of not in his drowsy state then seemingly by miracle he felt himself be caught! "Eh?!" He was even more confused now but shook off his worry only to open his eyes to…"Uchiha Itachi?!"

The astonished teen gasped in full blown surprise, there were thousands of things he could have said at that moment but it didn't matter as he was cut off by the villainous figure that now carried him. "Try to escape and I won't hesitate to kill you…," he said coldly as rain began to pour down on their once dry heads.

"Try to escape?! I don't even know how the hell I got here!" Naruto said trying to reason with himself than Itachi. "You were unconscious in the Forest." The Uchiha answered the unasked question. And it all came back in a flash. He'd chased Sasuke into the Forest then got caught in his Sharingan, _hmmm…I must have passed out after that…_"Oh yeah…" He sighed in remembrance and took in Itachi's scent again, _wait a minute…I was __smelling__ ITACHI?! _He let his mouth lay agape and mentally slapped himself. _I'm smelling__ a dude?! How embarrassing!-///-_

"How did you come to be incapacitated?" The older man asked uncaringly. "W-why should I tell you!? You're the bad guy!!" The blonde huffed but Itachi jest looked at the sky, "the rain will pour more rapidly soon…"

"Hey! Are you even listening to me you bug eyed weirdo?!" _Jeeze! Were all Uchihas this rude!? Sure Sasuke and Itachi were for sure __bu__-_"Eep!" He was being picked up again!

And he and the raven ended up in a desiccant cave at some point (Naruto had now idea how or where though) after, he was dropped harshly on the ground. "Oi! What makes you think I won't come over there and beat you to a bloody pulp?!" The angered blonde asked pulling up his sleeves and getting into a fighting stance.

"Because you can't." He said simply with a smirk planted smugly on his face. "You wanna bet on that?!" he pulled out his kunai and was readying for attack, but to his alarm, he fell down to his knees. "What?! What did you do to me you bastard!?" Naruto asked shocked and none to amused. He felt weak and his chakra was depleting fast, and to make matters worse he was beginning to feel nauseous.

"It's a certain narcotize developed by the Akatsuki that subdues the Kyuubi's chakra, in literal terms, try to escape and you will die Naruto-kun." Naruto shivered, he was in real trouble now! Surely he'd been in other very dangerous missions such as these before but never like this! He couldn't even feel his chakra anymore! And it was a most horrible feeling.

His stomach clenched and he leaned over, "You…bastard…," he growled through squinted eyes then passed out for the second time today. Itachi sat down four steps away from the blonde, "that boy Naruto, he was…strange…," No other person would have dared to call **the **Uchiha Itachi a 'bastard' and get away with it, much less twice and one day! He sat and pondered to himself, that damn Kisame had, had to leave early too. Some nonsense babble from the leader about a dangerous Hermit or something.(1) Leaving him babysit the kitsune by himself.

Though surprisingly enough, it wasn't as bad he thought. He hadn't been 'acquainted' with many 'children' (as he referred to him) but Naruto wasn't at all like a normal one, he had to deal with a lot more risks and fatalities then a normal child should ever have to deal with. He paused in his thoughts,"Hn," why was he thinking of the foolish Jinchuurikiso highly? He scoffed at his apparent stupidity and went into a dazed like sleep.

No sooner then at least ten minutes of his sleep did he wake up to release how cold it was outside. He sat and was about force Kisame to fetch some firewood (as he usually did on their missions) only to remember his predicament and sigh. Unfortunately, 'Tachi-sama would have to fetch the kindling himself tonight. If he wanted the Kyuubi to be alive by the time the rain stopped, he'd have to keep him warm as well.

But crudely to Itachi's taste, the storm outside was raging now and he was at a loss of Jutsus that controlled the Weather. So the poor Uchiha was drenched upon reentering the cave with the few logs of firewood.

(2)Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (火遁・豪火球の術) The words echoed off the small cave walls and the den glowed with newfound warmth. Itachi sighed a breath of relief and sat down warming his body from the past experience. The light reflected itself all around the cavern walls sending a glorious luminosity all through barricade and his eyes wondered back to the sleeping Naruto. And at that precise moment (which he could not change no matter how hard he tried) did he notice how enticing the kitsune looked surrounded by the lustrous rays' of campfire light. And for the first time actually studied the younger mans features.

His hair was a mesmerizing bright blonde that matched his sun-tanned cheeks and long fox-like whiskers. His eyebrows were frowned in frustration that would be used for a hard test and he was curled into a tight ball. Itachi inched his way toward the teen and studied his features more closely. To put it simply, Uzumaki Naruto was everything that he was not. Aside from all physical features he was also open about things like emotions way more Itachi had ever in his life been.

The many missions the raven had been assigned to gather information on the kitsune had proved to be quite interesting as well. Naruto was social and outgoing but it seemed the more the young teen tried to make friends, the more he was bluntly pushed away. Of the friends that he did make he was always (though a bit competitive) nice to them, but still underestimated and poked fun at.

However for Itachi at Naruto's age, he'd shunned and was rude to anyone who tried to hold conversation. An Uchiha was never one to need friends, yet hoards of people followed them everywhere they went regardless. The more he tried to ignore people, the more they were constantly around him; were as Naruto had to try extra hard jest to gain even one companion.

The more the older man thought about it, the sadder and unfair the whole situation seemed to be. Naruto didn't deserve such ignorance; he was jest as human as Itachi was! Ack! Thoughts like this had bugged him countless times and made him feel like a wondering child, the way the world seemed to be so unfair had tortured his conscious and ruined nights of sleep at a time. Naruto seemed to be the perfect example of the world's endless troubles, such a sad and lonely position.

He looked at the younger man again, the flames shadows dancing on his skin. He didn't understand how something so radiant and pure could be treated so poorly! "Hn, he looks so soft…"Itachi whispered to himself unsure of what he was about to do. He slowly lifted up his hand and let it trail down the blonde's right cheek, "He is soft…I wonder if…"Without thinking, Itachi lowered his head and planted a soft kiss on the unsuspecting Genins lips. "Naru...to…"

No sooner had he noticed what he'd done, he quickly backed away. _What was he doing?! This was a capt__ive __enemy he'd jest caught, and a Jinchuuriki none the less!__ And he'd __jest…kissed…him?_Now that he actually thought about it, the only people he really remembered ever kissing were his mother and foolish outoto. (3) Yep! The great Uchiha Itachi had just stolen his first kiss! (And Naru-chan's second! X3)

He looked at the sleeping blonde who hadn't noticed a thing and touched his own pinkish lips, the taste of the past action still in place there. Naruto's lips were indeed softer then his cheeks and he had a scent that would drive any fan girl/boy crazy. He smelled of sweet chocolate and crisp rain, such a fitting smell for something so lovely. He sighed and shook his head trying to rid his mind of such foolish thoughts.

Uchiha Itachi had never had such feelings for another person, much less someone younger than him and a male…"Achoo!" he sneezed and interrupted his own thoughts; the battle with his brain had caused him to forget how very cold and soaked he was. He shivered and pulled off the heavy cloak tossing it to the opposite side of the musty cave scooting closer to the fire, "Uzumaki Naruto…how is it that you still manage to smile…?" And with that, the confused Uchiha drifted to sleep.

Eeeeps! Did you like it?! Was it better? I think so Please review? I'tll make me update faster! Throws ItaNaru fan girl cookies out window:D (1.) Tee-hee, have you guys read the latest Naruto chapter? XD (2) Grand Fireball Technique (3) Little Brother


	3. If only you knew

Mooshi mooshi! I'm so very glad to see you all again!- To think I'm already here, the Third chapter!!(squeals) Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews! I don't know if I'd still be writing without them! And the many story and author alerts made me happy as well!

Warning! To some Naruto and others may seem a bit OOC, I'm warning you now so you don't whine to me later.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine (pout) But if he was…_oooh_the possibilities!! But alas no. TTTT And 'Tachi-sama and Kishimoto-sensei would surely straggle and kill me if I said that he was. (gulp)

-------------------------------------------------------- If only you knew --------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his sleepy Sky Blue eyes and sat up quickly, "Wha-what?" The second time he'd woken up today in a place other than his house! Jeeze, Uchihas seemed to be getting him into a lot of trouble lately…Wait! The memories of the evening came back to him in a flash and he turned around in search of his infamous captor.

Where was he…..He growled viciously as soon as he saw that jerk he'd pulverize him!

He'd break his arms and punch him right in his sneering jaw; he'd… a low muffled sneeze made him turn around in alarm almost bumping into the scolding fire that had been set up earlier.

To his luck, or would that be surprise? He turned around and came face to…erm…back with the one and only Uchiha Itachi. Naruto smirked triumphantly and snuck over to the sleeping man. "Way to leave you guard down Uchiha!" he snickered in a hushed tone.

He reached for his kunai pouch without further thought, only to notice that it was….

"Empty?! What?!" He covered his mouth, ducking and closing his eyes, fully prepared to be slowly pummeled to death by the venomous Uchiha heir, but nothing happened. He warily opened his eyes only to note that the raven was still asleep.

"Strange…" He muttered to himself, more quietly than before. "I thought I'd be in a strangle hold by now." He scrunched up his face in thought, completely forgetting about his lack of ninja tools.

To preoccupied in thought he jumped when startled by none other than another delicate sneeze.

Kami his reaction time was slow! He cursed the damn Akatsuki and their retarded, stupid, disgusting, rotten; His mind upon noticing another more interesting subject to grumble about paused in its current ramblings and noticed Itachi's sleeping face for the first time.

Naruto would have thought it to be smooth and quiescent, much like his calm demeanor but much to his amazement, he looked like a little kid who had jest been told he hadn't gotten something his way.

His delicate face showed disfavor and was in a small frown, something most people especially Naruto himself had never seen. Truthfully (though the ramen lover would never admit it) he thought Itachi looked quite cute when he was sleeping.

He let the thought dwell in his mind loosely before shaking it out. Ack noez! Weirdo!! Guys do **not **sleep cutely!!(1) He mentally scolded himself. What the hell is wrong with me? He hated that murdering son-ofabitch! He made Sasuke run away, and was the reason the blonde had to be extra careful and aware of the dangerous missing nin that called themselves Akatsuki all these years. "Eep!"

The blonde's eyes widened as he was unexpectedly pulled into a sleeping embrace by the Uchiha who he was previously speaking ill of. "N-nani?!" his face reddened and he tried not to scream in his current position. The far off sealed tight by the drug Kyuubi was screaming at him to brake free and scamper out the cave as possible, yet his body refused, seeming to have its own ideas.

**"Kit you baka! What do you think you're doing?! How could you ever let an enemy so close?? I can't believe you would ****jes****-"**Poor Kyuubi's pleas were unheard by Naruto's blissfully unaware mind.

Oh kami the older man smelled good! He nuzzled into the warmth of Itachi's chest; even the cold hearted Uchiha provided acceptable warmth in the freezing cold cave.

Even knowing his current situation, he didn't care to move and his body ignored his mind as a mother fox would ignore her quarreling kits.

He sighed in defeat and turned his attention back to his captor. Now that he had his very own close up of the man, Itachi was quite an attractive sight. He was pale-ish like Sasuke but not in a sickly way, it was some shades darker, and had a warm glow to it. And the way his long silky hair came down and framed his face only made him more captivating.

He had pretty girl eyelashes that in a weird way actually fit his mysterious eyes, and his lips were the tinted pink you would see in a blush and were set in a light frown.

The lovely picture made the blonde sigh out loud, "If only he wasn't such a jerk ," the kitsune thought still gazing at the alluring raven.

Jest then a really weird feeling squirmed across his skin and on the inside of his belly, it was strange and he tried to ignore it but it just kept poking at him. Naruto gulped, such a weird feeling had never taken hold of him before, and he didn't know what to do.

"W-well, he _is_ sleeping….he wouldn't…

The blonde sat up and stared at the older man's face, once again considering the notion. "But he's…he's so…Naruto's better sense of judgment seemed to be sleeping at the moment as the blonde leaned down slightly and placed a chaste kiss on the captivating man's lips.

Kyuubi forced her way up (2) and started yelling obscenities at the Jinchuurikiboy, threatening to castrate him if he dare went any further, but it went on death ears. Uzumaki Naruto, to dazed and still a bit sleepy smiled lightly, to cheery to notice what he had jest done.

He purred into the warmth that was the dangerous criminal Itachi, and gently drifted to sleep.

Little did he know that at the far off opening of the cave, a pair of sharky eyes squinted in what seemed to be a smile, snickering as the only witness to the whole scene.

Kisame giggled(3) and clapped his hands together quietly, "forbidden love! How romantic!"

He giggled again and tip-toed over to his companion. "Ne, Itachi-san! You get all the luck don'cha? Hee-hee!"(4) And sleeping on the job? Pshh and ya call me lazy!" The shark man crossed his arms and huffed. Why was he always picked on? -

His frowny face was replaced by a toothy grin and he stood proudly over his superior."And you think know one likes you! If only you know Itachi-san, If only you knew…"

Lame ending right? Wha, I'm sorry I can't think of anything else! (pouts in emo corner) Anyway, I hope this chapter met you standards, it seemed kinda lame to meh-3-

Pleeeeeeaaaase review?! I promise many cookies and cakes!-

1: Oh how wrong you are Naruto-kun!

2: In my story Kyuubi's a girl, deal wid it:D

3: Lawls, I warned ya!XD


	4. You will not escape

Yo! It's nice to see you all again! I'm glad we've made it to chapter 4! And I have all you lovelies to thank! Thank you so much for all you're pleasant reviews, favs, and alerts! I'm touched! But anywaaaaaaaay…this is kinda a fill- in chapter, ya-know, to tie up lose ends so we can get along with the story! But I made sure to make it 3 pages longer then last time! So you should all end up a little happier today! Yesh!!

Disclaimer-Sniffle, Naruto ish not mineTT-TT And if I ever claimed he was, 'Tachi-san and Kishimoto-san would most assuredly KILL me!D:

Please review and enjoy!! Flames will be used for the torches my fan-girls will use to burn down your house.

-----------------------------------------You **will not** escape-----------------------------------------

The startled blonde woke up with a, "Gah!," and shook his head from right to left searching for the particular sound that had startled him from the lovely dream he was having.

His attention was suddenly drawn to a tall oak tree in front of the cave, and the small, fuzzy, brown creature at the foot of it. The hungry squirrel bit into his shelled prize and nibbled at the center where the delectable nut lie, making the sound that had awakened the sleeping fox.

Naruto blinked and shook his head at this moment of stupidity; whoa, he really was lost without his chakra!

…

His eyes widened as he analyzed the situation. He looked to the other side the cave and his face lit up in anger, his chakra was gone…and so was that **bastard** Itachi!He clenched his fists and punched the ground, picturing the weasel's face in the powdery, brown, dirt. "What the hell!?! Who kidnaps a person then just leaves them there?!" And after all the shit he gave him about not leaving, he went and left himself!!

He huffed grumbling under his breath (something about Uchiha's and their deceiving appearances) and stood to dust off his rumpled clothes. A small snag of paper however escaped from his vision as he brushed off his clothed chest.

He continued to dust off and mutter curses without noticing the fallen clue, not the wisest of actions, but it not like you could blame him, who in their right minds would be calm and controlled in a certain moment such as this?(1)

"Man, at least I can go home now," seeing that squirrel eat his nut had made him undoubtedly hungry and he licked his lips in earnest at the thought of being Ichirraku's (2) first customer.

Strangely though, he felt that today was going to be a pretty good day, (excluding this troublesome morning of course) He'd ask Obaa-chan to fix his chakra then tell Sakura of his valiant struggles against the Akatsuki, and his oh-so-brilliant escape. And let's not forget filling his belly with ramen aplenty!

He smiled ear-to-ear and started on his long **walk **back to Konoha, briefly passing the scattered note," This isn't over Uzumaki, soon you will be in Akatsuki's clutches…"

_Earlier that morning…_

Kisame poked at his incapacitated partner feeling quite brave. Itachi had never been in such a deep sleep to his knowledge, and he had to enjoy this opportunity for as long as he possibly could. He poked the ravens taught stomach and the Uchiha mumbled incoherently and swatted the fishy mans hand away.

"Awww, you're gonna ignore me just 'cause your boyfriends here?" Kisame giggled in delight, and nudged his partner deciding it would be better not to lose one of his arms today if Itachi caught him. Sadly he failed and only got a frown from the younger man. Kisame pouted and nudged him again, his good mood totally ruined. "Wake uuuuuup Itachi-san! The leader's (3) gonna be angry if were late again!"

Still no response.

Well how rude! First he fell asleep on a mission, and now he was going to make them late! The raven was definitely not acting like himself today.

A distressed moan brought the Blue skinned man back to reality and he turned to see that Itachi's frown had increased and he was sweating a good amount. "Neh, Itachi." Kisame nudged again slightly with worry.

He laid his Blue hand on the pale mans head only to immediately withdraw after realizing his condition, "Itachi! You're hot!" (4) The sharky man quickly buried through his bag (5)(6) and pulled out a rag and some water for the Ravens head.

"This is not good," he mumbled to himself, his eyes landing on the other sleeping member in the cave. Now what was he supposed to do?! He couldn't very well leave him here, but Itachi's injuries should be taken of right away! And there was no way he would be able to carry them both! (7)

As if on queue, the red Akatsuki ring on his finger started to blink on and off (8) and he pressed the button on its side it quickly.

A small hologram of Pein shot out and stared at him menacingly. "Kisame! What am I your own personal wet nurse?!(8) Do you expect me to do everything for you?! Where in the world are you two?!" His foot tapped the rough surface he was standing on waiting for an explanation.

"Erm… Leader-sama, that is I…"You what?! There better be a good excuse for you and your partner's tardiness."(9) "And there is!" The sharky man countered, "Itachi seems to have a very bad fever and is unable to move, and I won't be able to carry both him and the jinchurriki by myself, I must request back-up(10)

The infamous Akatsuki leader pondered to himself considering all the options in this troublesome situation. "The Jinchurriki boys…check his seal for me." He said with his hand on his chin. Kisame blinked and shrugged then wandered over to the blonde and pulled up his shirt until all he could see was his belly.(11)

"Okay…what now?" The blue man questioned with another blink. "Is there anything surrounding the one seal in the middle?" he asked, hand still on chin.

Kisame looked again, and to his surprise there was! Surrounding the 4ths seal was a sort of purple squiggly, almost snake-like, (But not _to _snake-like!0.0) second tattoo surrounding the first one. The middle of the seal was also red and consisted of scratch-like swirls (12)

"Yeah, now that you mention it, there is." He nodded then lowered the teens shirt(13)

So what does that have to do with anything?" He questioned, feeling confused and out of the loop. The Red-head sighed as if he was talking to a dumb child," Do you not remember when you and Itachi were sent to Outo to retrieve those locked up poisons?"

Kisame nodded, "Yeah, I remember, why?" The leader sighed again and continued to explain," those were forbidden poisons that only the First hokage of Konoha himself were able to use, therefore, they were very valuable and unthinkably expensive." Kisame nodded and Pein continued, _however _the Akatsuki holds someone who used to know The

First very well…"

He stopped seeing if the dumb fish had gotten it.

"Oooh!" Kisame's eyes lit up, "I get it now! So Tobi(14) the poison! The leader nodded and continued on(15) The poison has properties that subdue demons, demons such as the Kyuubi, now that that second seal is on him, Naruto will not be able to use his chakra, meaning he's going to be less likely of fighting back.

The fishy-man nodded for the millionth time that day and looked back to the sleeping blonde.

"So…what do I do?" Pein scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath.

"You will leave the boy there and bring Itachi and yourself back here, his needs are our highest priority at the moment and with Naruto's condition he will be easy to capture later on. So hurry up, you're tardiness will only be excused in this intense." And with that he was gone.

Kisame let out a deep breath, Itachi was_ way _better with explanation, type things like these! But to his misfortune, he would have to deal with it for today. He picked up the

Raven and with one last sorrowful glance at the blonde, he was gone as well.

_Present Time…_

Naruto sipped the noodles on his plate like a starving dog, licking every drop that happened to escape from his bowel. "Aahh! Now that hits the spot!" He grinned and paid the bill of 6 bowels of his favorite food. "Thanks old man! I'll be back tomarrow!" He waved to the owners and dashed for home.

Yeah, today did feel like it was going to be pretty good day! He put both of his arms to the back of his head and trudged along, Heh, he didn't know how very right he was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Oh, nvrmind…I can think of some people…

(2) Is that how its spelled?0.o

They Wouldn't call him by his real name! That's rude right? - 

(4) Lawl…not like that ya pervies!XD

(5)All ninjas carry around backpacks don't they?

(6)If ya didn't know, that's how you calm a fever

(7)Of course he could! But for the sake of my story he cant

(8)Tee-hee, Pein as a Wet-Nurse…XD

(10)Omg that's a word!!:O

(9)Lol, like a copper!X3

(11)ZOMG KISANARU!!XD:9

(12)Meh, I couldn't think of anything else…

(13)Awwws, no more KisaNaru(frowns)XD

(14)(Gasp!!) Tobi's wrong on my spell-check!:0

(15)I'm soooo sorry the explanation is taking so long!D:

Ta-daaaaaaaaa!:o I hope that was enough to hold ya off!

(Throws cookies) Feast fan-girls! FEEEAAAAAAAST!:O

Please review sweeties! Hope to see you nest time!!!:3


	5. Safe

H-hello all…

I know you're all mad at me, and I have no excuses what-so-ever on why I'm so late. It's rather embarrassing actually, before I ever attempted actually ever making a fan-fic I'd always whine on how long the authors took to update, and the bad excuses they would leave. And look at me now won't you? I'm so sorry! I'll spare you the excuses at least, and if I have any fans left, I do hope you enjoy!C:

-----------------------------------------Safety-----------------------------------------

The apally chested blonde mumbled in her sleep, her arm swatted out knocking several rather important documents to the chestnut colored floor. Surprisingly enough, she had been working pretty hard the night before, ever since that foolish Naruto came in late last night everything had been nothing but trouble!

_Flashbackness~~_

"_Eeeh? Oo-baa-chaaaaaaaan! Come ooooooooooon!!! It's just a minor set-back, I can still do missions, I swear! How come you're always so hard on me?!D:_

_The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose in attempt to keep calm. "Naruto," __she__ started,"this isn't a matter of me being hard on you, it's a matter of grave concern, and I-"_

"_But how come-" _

"_And I need you to be serious!" She stood up from her chair and slammed her palms against the smooth mahogany desk, the younger blonde frowned, but inside he smiled. His maternal mother always got like this when it came to something dangerous, it made him feel quite loved actually to know that she cared for him so much, he would never tell her this though of course; the great Uzumaki Naruto could never reveal such a personal and embarrassing fact!_

_The kitsune sighed and his lips formed a small whiny pout, "Fine...but you totally owe me for this!" He wiggled his pointed figure toward the older woman; but pulled it away when he feared she just might take the initiative and bite it off if he bugged her any further. "It may take a while Naruto, but I would appreciate your patience for the time being," The younger blonde nodded numerous times to keep the appearance that he was listening and made his way for the door. "And Naruto." The Orange clad Nin turned around slightly, "please…" Her sentence stopped there, drifting, as though she had so much more to say but didn't know how to say it correctly._

_He nodded in her direction with look of confidence."Don't worry Oba-chan! The greatest ninja in Konoha wouldn't be caught dead in the clutches of the bad guy!"_

End Flashbackness~~

The First's granddaughter awoke with a start. It seemed as though Ton Ton had made her way into the office and was sniffing about for something to eat. Tsunade smiled lightly and reached for some treats she had under her desk, throwing one in the air and watching the small pig jump after it.

'_Naruto,' _she thought back as she through another morsel into the air_,' just don't do anything stupid!'_

--

Naruto hummed a tune to himself as he trudged about his room in search of dirty clothes. It seemed that not doing missions for a while could prove to be quite fruitful for him after all. If he kept on cleaning at the pace he was now, he might actually see the bottom of his floor before he turned Jonnin!

A Purple and Green sock made its way into the hamper and the blonde snickered as he recalled the anecdote that lead to the grotesque item. He treaded on making an,"Eghh!" Sound as he stepped on a two week old cup of ramen. He shook the goo off his foot whilst hopping on the other; the amusing sight ended as he hopped into a squishy Okonomiyaki piece and toppled over.

"Crap." He mumbled out-loud, "it figures that I'd get hurt cleaning!

"Naruto giggled at his own joke and stood up making his way to the couch. He sat down in a huff staring across the room tiredly at the askew heap of clothes. The contaminated apparel seemed to stare back at him menacingly. "I'll bet being a ninja's much safer!" He laughed.

_Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki Hideout~:D_

"Stop it." "No." "Stop it." "No." "Stop it."

"…"

"No."

"Gaaaahhh!!" Sasori I swear I'm gonna kill you, un!" The smaller Blonde man jumped on the Red head's

back baring his teeth.

"What? I'm only critiquing you." The older male remarked dodging blows to the head."There's to much Blue here and the grass-"Stop it!" The frustrated artist growled trying to chew off the opposite males ear.

"You're aware taking me apart won't make you a better artist right?"

"How would you know? It's not like you're a good artist, un!"

"Better than you."

"Grrr…You bastard I swear I-!

"Hey! Sasori, Deidara! Leader-sama wants to see you." A tall Blue skinned man waved at them from the hall. Deidara hopped off the Sand Nin,"you're just lucky Kisame was here to save your ass!"

"But who's going to save yours?" The puppet master smirked.

A hot tinge of Pink littered Deidara's cheeks and he shook his head. "S-shut up you jerk! Pein's waiting for us, and unlike the irresponsible **you **I'm going to actually make it this time!

"Because we all know why we were late last time~" Sasori's smirk grew wider and Deidara's cheeks reddened as they made their ways to the meeting room…

Yeah, yeah, yeah I no it was short, but think of this as my booster seat to better things, ne? Like a recap of what went on with a mix of new things to come?-sweat-

Reviews keep me warm, at night!~

Thank you for reading!-deep bow-


End file.
